The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Number 468,913 filed on Feb. 10, 2000. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to grappling type handling implements and, more particularly, to such a device having hinged flippers, in combination with the activation linkage as designed for their specific grasping task.
2. Description of the Related Art
As anyone who performs a lot of physical work will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time, save money, produce a higher quality job, reduce damage to equipment, and provide for the increased safety of the worker. A prime example of this philosophy is evident in manufacturing facilities, shipping and receiving docks across the country. Here, large, bulky and heavy objects are made and shipped everywhere. Due to the configuration of many of these products, special shipping containers and/or universal access holes are provided for uniformity. Such is the case for tube frame products made for the wire and tubing industry. However, these holes do not lend themselves to be lifted by a crane or other overhead device.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,776 issued in the name of Klepac discloses an expandable gambrel apparatus for an overhead hoist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,891 issued in the name of Fredriksson describes a lifting hook with anchoring and bridge members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,265 issued in the name of Beason et aL discloses a hinged and foldable gambrel support attachment for a hoist.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,398 issued in the name of Lund describes a hoist lift adaptation for insertion into a cone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,394 issued in the name of Yang discloses a pulley hoist and attached lifting hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,758 issued in the name of Paulsson describes a lifting hook for overhead hoists with a suspended lifting member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,115 issued in the name of Holt et al. discloses an attachment for an overhead hoist for lifting concrete slabs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,753 issued in the name of McCrory describes a center pallet hook with toggle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,624 issued in the name of Colbert describes a welding wire dispenser.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,535 issued in the name of Brems et al. describes a workpiece storage system.
Consequently, there exists a need for a means by which tube frame products made for the wire and tubing industry can be lifted in a quick, easy and effective manner utilizing the square hole that is common on such products.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved pallet lifting hook.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved pallet lifting hook specifically adapted and designed to fit the common universal square hole common on tube frame pallets made for the wire and tubing industry.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a pallet hook is provided to aid in the lifting of tube frame products made for the wire and tubing industry. The tool or device has four movable flippers that extend outward to grab the tube based frame of the item to be lifted. A movable linkage connected to the handle provides the means to lift the flippers out of the way for extraction. These flippers, when impinging against the stop block, provide the locking force necessary to lift. A lifting eye located on the end of the handle provides a connection point for a crane or other type of lifting aid. After the item has been moved and the crane hook disconnected, the user simply lifts the handle of the invention to retract the internal flippers and then withdraws the invention.
The use of the present invention allows for the lifting of tube frame products in a quick, easy and effective manner while providing for increased productivity and safety.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides aid in the lifting of tube frame products made for the wire and tubing industry
A further advantage of the present invention is that it is designed to fit the common universal square hole common on such products.